The field of this invention is motivational display and is especially applicable for use with children, adolescents and young people.
Motivational displays take many forms such as posters, banners, clothing articles, and typically some form of graphic for the motivational communication. One example in the field of athletics would be to have baseballs, basketballs, footballs, volleyballs and soccerballs (or replicas thereof) having a motivational display on the exterior surface thereof.